Isn't It Wonderful?
by Momentary Dead King
Summary: While playing "Final Fantasy X", a song makes Gail Kim think about love, life, and her dreams. *One Shot & Song Fic*


Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Wonderful?)  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers. Vince does. The wrestlers who play their characters own themselves. I just write about them.  
  
The Song "Suteki Da Ne" (Isn't It Wonderful?) is owned by Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu, & S. Hamaguchi and is sung by Rikki. The game "Final Fantasy X" is owned by Squaresoft.  
  
A.N.: I'm going to post the lyrics in English, but I think it will help you better if you listened to the song (In Japanese). People who played "Final Fantasy X" will recognize the song. I thought it was a beautiful song, even before I read the translated lyrics.  
  
Warning: This story will contains spoilers for the game..so don't flame me later saying that I didn't warn you!!  
  
*..* Song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow- You are not wrong, who deem That my days have been a dream; Yet if hope has flown away In a night, or in a day, In a vision, or in none, Is it therefore the less gone? All that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream.  
  
~Excerpt from "A Dream Within a Dream" Edgar Allen Poe  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I have a hidden vice. I'm addicted to RPGs. I love them. They are fun and keep me busy while I travel on the road. I'm playing "Final Fantasy X". I watch in awe as Tidus and Yuna kiss in the lake as a beautiful melody begins to play. Soon, the strings of the violin can be heard as an angelic voice begins to sing..  
  
*A mirror moved  
by the moon, trembled my heart.  
Soft tears  
filled with a stream of stars.  
  
Isn't it wonderful?  
Two of us walking hand in hand.  
I want to go to  
your town, your home, your arms.*  
  
I listen as I dance, daydreaming about a romance that will be that strong. About a man who's willing to drop on his knees and die to protect the one he loves. Maybe, no, I know I'm a hopeless romantic, but it's a song sang so quietly, but so lovingly. To have a love like that...  
  
As the lovers on my screen swim in ecstasy, I feel like I'm flying to the heavens in happiness, in hope. I don't know what's to come for me but as long as I hold on to someone, something that makes me feel loved, I know that I won't be alone when I go.  
  
I can feel myself coming back to Earth as the violin plays its final note. The song ends and I lay, sighing. I hear a knock on the door and I open it to find Shane Helms. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you're listening to that song..again." He says playfully. I laugh and reply "I can't help it. It's my favorite song! It's so beautiful, but in some ways..sad." I said that because I've already finished the game (A.N.: and for those who have finished the game...then you know what happens.)  
  
Shane shakes his head and goes "Do you even know what the song means?" "If you mean if I know the translated lyrics, then no, I don't know." I replied with a little embarrassment. "Don't worry, then. I'll get you the lyrics!" I look at him blankly and and asked "How? We're constantly traveling and doing work! How are you going to have time to get the lyrics?" "Don't worry, Gail. I'll get them." And as quickly as that, he was gone. I roll my eyes and muttered "At least he could've said 'Goodnight'." I close the door and look at the time. 12:30 a.m. "It is late." I muttered. I laid back down on the bed, the song ringing in my head. I was going to have sweet dreams tonight.  
  
The next day, I was in Canada for a house show. As usual, I defend and keep my Women's title for another day. Just as I'm leaving, Shane, in full "hurricane" gear, runs up to me and hands me a piece of paper. "These are the lyrics. I had to stay up- he gets cut off as his music begins to play. "OkI'vegottogonowbye!" He says quickly as he runs full speed towards the stage. I giggle and whispered "That bye is going to slip and fall one of these days."  
  
Back at my hotel, I connect my Playstation 2 and wait for the game to the load. I wouldn't read the translated lyrics until the song begins to play. I go back to Luca and go to the music sphere place. I select "Suteki Da Ne" On the translated lyrics, it meant "Isn't It Wonderful?"  
  
The violin's song begins to play as that angelic voice coming from a woman named Rikki, she begins to sing as I read along.  
  
*(My) heart is swimming in words  
formed by the wind.  
(My) voice carried  
by a cloudy tomorrow.  
  
A mirror moved  
by the moon, trembled my heart.  
Soft tears  
filled with a stream of stars.  
  
Isn't it wonderful?  
Two of us walking hand in hand.  
I want to go to  
your town, your home, your arms.  
  
I dream of lying  
against your chest.  
My body in your clasp,  
disappearing into the evening.  
  
Words stopped by the wind  
are a gentle illsion.  
A cloud-torned tommorrow is  
a far-away voice.  
  
My heart has been  
in a moon-blocked flowing mirror.  
Stars that swayed and flowed  
can't hide my tears.  
  
Isn't it Wonderful?  
Two of us walking hand in hand.  
I want to go to  
your town, your home, your arms.  
  
I dream  
of your face  
that softly melts  
in the morning.*  
  
My heart trembled as the song ended. My eyes glossed up with held back tears. I laid in my bed in awe. To have someone waiting for you, following to the end of time. Even in death, they will follow you and watch over you. To have a love like that, I wonder if it's possible, or is it just a dream (A.N.: 10 points for whoever gets that "dream" reference! ^.^)  
  
I remember a quote I read in a book "Music tames the savage beast." This song didn't tame the savage beast in me, but only made it long for more. Will I ever find love? I don't know, but the are other loves in my life. Like Pro Wrestling. Ever since I started, I can't get enough of it. The moves, the lifestyle, the crowds that cheer every time you walk though those curtains. It's a rush that cannot be controlled nor denied. Whether I do this for the rest of my life or it ends tomorrow, I know that I'm doing what I love and that's enough for me.  
  
Right now, I'm touching my dream. When its melts, I know that I gave it my all and that I will have nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, I just wanted to say that I think I might be doing only Song Fics for a while. Its just something about a song that can tell a story. I think that Song Fics are just my forte', my niche, you know? ^.^  
  
Also, I wanted to post the Japanese lyrics with the English one, but my Microsoft Word was just not working with me. I hope you enjoyed this. ^.^ 


End file.
